Simple and Clean
by Saruvi
Summary: Roxas is getting married, but is lonely and not sure about his decision, will a one night stand with a gorgeous red head named Axel convince him he's making a mistake?
1. At the Club

Disclaimer: The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

Roxas Strife was getting married. Married to a beautiful girl named Namine. Right now though, he was living with his brother, Sora. His twin brother. They shared an apartment until Roxas was finished with college and married Namine, and then the couple would get their own place. Namine lived with her sister Kairi and everyone got along. Except, despite being engaged, Roxas was lonely.

He was getting married to a beautiful girl and yet Roxas felt like he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't understand why he was so lonely though. Like something in his life was missing. Like what he was going to do with the rest of his life was wrong.

He stared at the clock on the wall of the classroom. Ten minutes to go and he would be free. Free to go home and just do nothing. He was bored as usual. He knew when he got home, he would have to see his twin brother Sora and his boyfriend Riku and the loneliness would well up inside him and he would just stomp to his room and be bored. Namine was at an art conference so he couldn't hang out with her. Not that she would alleviate his loneliness.

When Roxas let himself into the apartment he shared with his twin, he heard the moans coming from the living room. He sighed to himself. Couldn't they just stay in Sora's room? Did they have to do it on the sofa? Did they have to do it at all, he thought? And did they have to let him hear it?

Stomping to his bedroom, he slammed the door shut.

"Hey Roxas, you in there?" Sora called through the door a half hour later.

Roxas grunted for his twin to enter, tugging off his shirt and tossing it into the corner.

"Riku and I were going to a club tonight. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us, you know Nami is out of town," Sora asked. His tone suggested he wouldn't take no for an answer and Roxas really didn't feel like staying at home alone so he nodded his agreement that he would go along with them.

"Let me shower first alright? I'll be ready in thirty minutes," Roxas told his twin, who nodded, smiled and left the room.

"Hey Riku! Rox is coming with us!" Sora yelled and Roxas smiled to himself as he headed to the bathroom.

--

The club was new, and it was packed. There were neon lights swirling around the dance floor. Which was packed with people dancing to the band. Riku grabbed Sora by the hand and dragged him out on the dance floor. Roxas was left alone, so he walked over to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

An hour later Sora came rushing up to him, breathless and in need of something cold to drink. He grabbed Roxas' drink and gulped it down.

"It's so hot in here! My god and Riku won't let up," Sora laughed.

Roxas just nodded. He was bored with his surroundings. He felt restless and just jumpy. But otherwise felt like he should just go home to bed.

"Excuse me but would you like to dance?" a soft voice said from behind him.

Roxas turned around and stared at the most beautiful male he'd ever see, he felt his jeans tighten just from looking at the red hair and piercing green eyes and he wasn't even gay!

"He'd love to!" Sora chirped. Roxas shot a glare at his twin but placed his hand in the offered one of the red head. Since he couldn't very well turn the guy down after Sora had already agreed for him without seeming rude.

"Great. I didn't know if I should approach you but you looked so bored sitting there and so cute," the red head told him.

Roxas blushed despite himself.

After dancing for awhile, they sat at the bar just sipping on their drinks. Roxas was going to kill Riku and Sora when he found them for leaving him with a stranger. Not that he couldn't take care of himself. He just didn't know the guy apart from the fact that he was amazing to look at and dance with.

"Let's dance again okay?" Roxas said, a bit tipsy from his drinks. He just wanted to let loose for once and he was so lonely and here was a guy who was obviously interested in him. Even if Roxas wasn't gay, or was he? he would enjoy the other's company.

"Alright," Axel said, grabbing Roxas by the hand and pulling him back onto the dance floor. They danced to an upbeat song but then the song suddenly changed and Roxas was pulled up against a firm chest and he could feel his jeans tightening as Axel ground his hips into his.

"You're so beautiful Roxas. Why don't you come back to my place for the night? We could continue our dance," Axel said.

Roxas looked up at the redhead and brushed his lips over the taller male's, expecting the man to shove him off but when it didn't happen, he deepened the kiss then groaned as Axel's hands came up to rest on his hips.

"Yes, take me back to your place," Roxas whispered, not fully aware of what he was saying and truthfully, if he had been aware he wouldn't have cared. He was too lonely and it had been awhile since he'd been with someone.


	2. Redheaded Inferno

They stumbled into Axel's apartment, lips locked together and hands touching everywhere. Roxas moaned against Axel's lips, humming as Axel began undressing him. Roxas pulled back and there was uncertainty in the blue eyes. Axel looked at him, green eyes boring into blue. He hadn't wanted to stop. This guy, this short, blond blue eyed man was everything he wanted.

"I've never done it with a guy before," Roxas admitted shyly. And Axel thought it was endearing seeing the blond flush bright red at his confession.

"We'll take it slow if you still want to that is," Axel said. Roxas nodded and kissed Axel.

Roxas had never felt this way before. Never with Namine. And they'd been intimate several times during the years. Just not as much as Roxas had hoped. Namine had this thing where she didn't like to sweat.

So their bedroom activities never lasted long. It always ended with Roxas cumming and Namine huffing for him to get off of her because he was heavy. Despite that fact, Roxas thought he was in love with her so he had done what everyone expected of him and proposed to her. She'd said yes... but he really wished she'd said no.

Axel and Roxas continued kissing. And Roxas felt like he was going to burst if something else didn't start happening soon. He raised his hand and laid it in Axel's lap, hoping the man took the hint that he wanted more.

"Nnn," Axel moaned, pulling his mouth from Roxas'.

"You sure you want to do this right?" Axel asked.

Roxas, drunk, didn't care about the consequences at that moment, just nodded. He finally felt alive. He finally found something that cured his loneliness. Did he feel guilty that he was about to cheat on his fiance? No he didn't and that thought struck him as odd because he was about to have sex with another person, a guy at that, and he was engaged to be married. He was seriously drunk and nothing mattered to him except making love with Axel. The cure for his loneliness.

Axel tugged Roxas up into a standing position. He slowly continued undressing Roxas, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Kissing the boy on the chest had Roxas hissing in pleasure. He wheezed as Axel kissed around one of his nipples, gently tugging at it until it hardened. Roxas felt like he was about to keel over from the sheer pleasure of it all.

"I want to fuck you so badly Roxas," Axel murmured.

"Then do it Axel. What are you waiting for?" Roxas whispered back.

Axel grabbed Roxas and tugged him down onto the sofa. He then stood up to undress himself, then laid down on top of Roxas, running his hands over Roxas' body causing the younger male to arch up writhing underneath him.

"Oh, heh, I need you inside me Axel," Roxas huffed.

Axel quickly prepared Roxas by inserting two fingers into the blond's body, causing Roxas to arch up again in pain, Axel waited a bit before inserting another finger, swirling them around scissoring and stretching Roxas so he could prepare him for the inevitable invasion of his erection.

"Roxas, this will hurt," Axel muttered.

"I don't care. Just do it already!" Roxas demanded, turning Axel on even more.

Positioning himself at Roxas' opening, he slid slowly inside. Roxas hissed in pain, but he stayed still when he was inside completely.

"Tell me when to move," Axel whispered. God the blond felt so good. So tight.

Roxas was in agony, but a good kind of agony as the redhead stayed still, he wanted him to move so he nodded and whispered "move please," to Axel, arching up slightly to grind into the other male.

"Ah Roxas!" Axel grated out as he began slowly thrusting in and out of the warm body pressed to his.

As Axel moved in and out of him, Roxas' mind drifted to Namine and how different this was to having sex with her. Sex with her was boring compared to sex with Axel and Roxas felt his heart swell as he was made love to by the fiery redhead. Roxas' body was on fire as he arched up to meet a thrust head on. He kept arching up as Axel kept thrusting in and out of him.

"Wonderful," Axel commented, kissing Roxas on the neck, sucking gently.

Roxas' blue eyes were half lidded in desire. He'd never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. He pushed aside the feeling that he was cheating on his fiancee and just enjoyed the sensations of Axel moving inside him.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas chanted like it was a mantra. He was on fire and all he could feel around him was the redhead.

"God, Roxas, you feel incredible," Axel whispered, as Roxas blushed.

As Roxas began to feel his orgasm seeping up inside him, Axel sped up and reached a hand inbetween them. Stroking Roxas' erection made the blond hiss in ecstasy and huff as his orgasm exploded from him. Axel thrust once more and came inside Roxas, rolling to the side almost immediately so he wouldn't crush the tiny blond.

"That... was incredible," Axel murmured.

Roxas snuggled up close to Axel, expecting to be pushed away as Namine always did that to him after intercourse, but Axel just held him close, stroking his back and neck.

"I should be getting home," Roxas said after awhile. He didn't really want to leave.

"Stay with me tonight?" Axel suddenly asked.

Roxas nodded, kissing Axel as they began again.


	3. The Afterglow

Roxas slowly woke up. There was something warm pressed against him. He looked over and noticed the redhair gleaming in the sunlight. He yawned groggily and hungover.

_God what a night,_ he thought.

Axel turned around and stretched. He leaned over to kiss Roxas, but Roxas pulled away, shyly looking anywhere but at the redhead.

"Don't be shy this morning. Not after how many times we made love last night," Axel commented.

Made love, Roxas thought. Yeah, they'd made love all through the night and into the early morning. It was afternoon now. But Roxas was no longer drunk and the idea that he'd cheated on his fiancee was overwhelmingly distasteful to him.

He'd always been honest with everyone and himself and now look what he'd done. The taste was bad in his mouth. He felt like throwing up. But he didn't. He actually had had fun with Axel. The man was incredible and Roxas, for the first time, since he now had something to compare his sex life with Namine with, felt it was her fault he'd cheated.

Well his and hers actually, he conceded. His because he'd gotten drunk and done something he shouldn't have, no matter how good it felt and hers because she was just a dead fish in bed and he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life having to go home to that.

He wanted to stay with Axel, but he had obligations. He had to marry her. He had promised. And he really did love her. Just not like he should.

_God what a mess,_ he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel asked him.

"Nothing much, just things in my life," Roxas said.

"Like?"

"I have something to tell you. You're probably not going to like it," Roxas told the man.

Axel arched an eyebrow. "You have an std? We didn't use anything," he commented.

"No! It's nothing like that," Roxas quickly assured the other man.

"Then what is it? You're married?" Axel asked, laughing a little.

If Roxas was married, Axel was going to be upset. He already wanted the blond for himself. He watched as Roxas looked away. As the younger male bit his lip.

"I'm not married. Yet," he replied.

"Yet. I'm sensing a but in there somewhere Roxas," Axel told him.

"I'm engaged to be married," Roxas blurted out.

Axel just looked at him. Then he did something Roxas didn't expect of him. He smiled. That gorgeous smile of his, his green eyes lighting up.

"Well, now, that's nothing bad. You don't have to marry her. You can stay with me," Axel said.

"I have to marry her Axel. I promised her and my family," Roxas explained.

"What about last night?" Axel inquired.

"Last night was great and all. And I really enjoyed it. I did, but," Roxas stammered.

How could he choose her over this man? This loving, passionate man compared to Namine he just blew her out of the water. And Roxas really did want to stay. But he couldn't. Not after he'd promised.

"But what? You obviously are not happy with her if you came home with me," Axel pointed out.

_Good point Axel, you bastard, for pointing that out,_ Roxas thought sharply.

Roxas bit his lip. He wasn't happy with Namine and yet, he couldn't just break up with her could he? What would his family think? Sora would stand by him, no matter what. They were so close as twins that he just knew what his brother would do and that would be support him.

He wasn't however sure about telling his parents he didn't want to marry their little sweetheart. Or tell Namine and her family. God Namine could be a bitch when she wanted to be one and Roxas wasn't in the mood of being on the receiving end of one of her tantrums.

"I'm sorry Axel, I really gotta go," Roxas said, getting out of the bed. He grabbed his clothing and winced when he straighted up. His backside was sore from the sexual activity last night.

"You could stay you know," Axel told him, watching him with sad green eyes.

"I can't. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't," Roxas said, getting dressed.

Axel bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming. He didn't want the blond to leave. Not to leave him and go to some girl he wasn't happy with. Axel knew Roxas wasn't happy.

"Not that I'm not happy right here. I'd love to stay to with you. I really would," Roxas' blue eyes suddenly filled with tears and he wiped at them with the back of a hand hoping Axel hadn't noticed.

How could one encounter with another person make him want to forget everything he'd planned? Everything he and Namine had promised each other. But the redhead looked just as sad as Roxas did to see him leave.

Roxas looked at Axel one last time before walking out of the bedroom and then the apartment. He waited until he was home in his own room to break down.


	4. Namine Comes Home

Roxas went to school the next day after breaking down in his room. He felt so dirty and ashamed at what he'd done. But not at the fact that he'd slept with someone else. At the fact that he'd walked away from that someone else.

He wanted so badly to go back to Axel and see if they could have something more than a one night stand, but his promise to Namine and their families kept him from going back. He hadn't seen Axel since the morning after. He was hurting and he wondered if Axel was hurting as well.

Roxas ran for the bus as it was just about to pull away. He was late, as usual but that wasn't the problem he was facing today. Namine would be coming home today from her art conference and he didn't know what to do.

Should he break up with her or just marry her? He didn't know anymore. All he knew as that a certain redhead kept plaguing his thoughts and he wanted to go back there. To that place where he wasn't lonely, where someone understood him, where he was wanted and even, dare he say it, loved? He wanted Axel, and instead, he'd chosen Namine. And he felt like shit for it.

--

Axel ran to catch the bus. It was just about to pull away when he banged on the door and the driver huffed, but opened it, letting him on. He turned and spotted Roxas immediately. He walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here Axel?" Roxas asked surprised.

"I was coming to see you," Axel said.

"Why? I thought you wouldn't want to ever see my face again," Roxas commented.

"Oh I want to see your face. I want to see it when it's laughing, when it's sad, when it's scrunched up in pleasure, I want to see it everyday of my life," Axel told him and Roxas thought he was going to faint.

"I can't do this Axel. Not with you. I'm getting married as soon as school is out," Roxas breathed, tears in his eyes.

"Why if you're so happy with her, do you always cry when you have to leave me?" Axel asked.

"I l- look, I can't do this! I have made a promise to her and her family. I have to keep my word as a man," Roxas cried.

The bus slowed down. Roxas jumped up, grabbing his bookbag.

Axel stood up and grabbed Roxas, kissing him harshly.

"Think about this," Axel murmured as he pulled away and walked off the bus when it pulled up to a stop.

Roxas cried all the way to school.

--

When he got home, Namine was waiting for him. She looked good. Happy. He didn't want to tell her what he'd done, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and forgot about it as he kissed her hello. He swallowed as he pulled away. Her kiss was so... bland... to him. Not at all like Axel's. And when he thought about the redhead, he slapped himself mentally.

"Roxas are you okay?" Namine asked, narrowing her blue eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I have a lot of things on my mind," he replied truthfully.

Things didn't need to be said between them. She'd always known when he needed his space or time alone and had always granted it to him as though she were some sort of queen. Though she never let him forget it either.

"Sora said you and him and Riku went to a club Saturday night," Namine was saying.

Roxas started, but stopped when he remembered that Sora wouldn't have mentioned Axel. His brother could keep a secret. He nodded and they were silent once more.

"Namine, do you really want to get married?" he suddenly burst out.

She narrowed her eyes again. She really was a snob, Roxas thought to himself.

"Don't you even think of pulling out of this Roxas Strife! You made a promise. You had better keep it," Namine said viciously.

Roxas' heart fell. All he could think about was Axel and now he knew, he was damned to never be with the redhead again. When Namine left, he went to his room and sobbed like a baby. He really wanted Axel.

--

Axel was sitting on his window sill smoking a cigarette when a knock came on his door. He put the cigarette out as he got up and opened it to find Roxas standing there, crying.

"I don't love her, you know? I thought I did, but I don't. And I have to marry her anyway," Roxas sniffed.

"Aw baby, come here," Axel said, pulling the boy into his arms.

Roxas cried as Axel dragged him to the sofa. He couldn't stop crying. He felt so alone. He didn't want to marry Namine, but he saw no way out of it. If he told her no, she would make his life a living hell, her and her family and he knew, he just knew his parents would probably side with her.

"Roxas, you don't have to marry her. You made a promise, I know that, but you can take it back. If you're not happy, tell her that you're not," Axel said as Roxas cried.

"I don't want to discuss this. I don't even know why I'm here. I started walking and I suddenly ended up here," Roxas told him.

"This is where you belong," Axel replied simply.

"Where I belong," Roxas cried harder. Axel just held him in his arms. Heartbroken to see the man he was falling in love with so broken.


	5. Poisoned

They made love slowly as Roxas was still crying. It was Roxas that had initiated the contact. He needed it. Needed to feel the redhead moving along him, moving inside him. He closed his eyes, tears leaking out from underneath his lashes.

"I love you Roxas," Axel murmured as he slipped inside Roxas.

Roxas couldn't say it back and he cried harder as Axel began moving.

"Do you want me to stop?" Axel asked.

"No, please don't stop," Roxas said as he arched up to meet a thrust.

Axel nodded and continued to move. Roxas continued to cry. God things were such a mess. He loved Axel. He knew he did. But was it really a good idea to keep seeing the redhead?

"Axel!" Roxas screamed as he came, Axel following behind him. "I love you Axel," Roxas whispered, hoping the redhead didn't hear him. Axel smiled to himself at the words.

--

He wiped his eyes as he got dressed. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go home knowing Namine would most likely be there again as she usually was.

"You don't have to go you know," Axel said from the bed. He was still wrapped in the sheets, naked underneath them.

"I have to go. Nami is probably worried about me since I didn't answer my phone when she called," Roxas told him.

He hadn't been able to answer the phone because they'd been in the middle of making love and he didn't want to, couldn't answer.

"Roxas," Axel said, standing up and wrapping a sheet around his waist, "please stay with me. I love you. I know it's soon but I do love you. You're everything I want."

Roxas felt like crying again. Things were so messed up. He was in love he knew he was and yet, he couldn't be with the person he wanted to be with.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Axel," Roxas said, fully dressed as he walked out.

--

"Where the hell were you Roxas?" Namine asked. Her blue eyes were smoldering with anger.

"I was out. I'm sorry, my phone was shut off and I didn't know..." Roxas stopped as Namine glared at him.

She had her nose in the air and Roxas wondered what she was thinking.

"You smell like cologne and sweat. What were you doing?" Namine asked.

"Nothing. I was just out," Roxas replied.

"Bullshit Roxas! You smell like sex. You smell disgusting!" Namine screeched.

Roxas froze and Namine caught the movement.

"What were you doing Roxas? Having sex with someone else?" she sneered.

"If you have to know, then yes! I was having sex with someone else dammit," Roxas let out. He couldn't hold it all inside anymore.

He just wasn't expecting her reaction. His cheek stung from the force of her slap. The pale flesh reddening from the force of the blow.

"How dare you cheat on me!" Namine said.

She was outraged.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"It's not a she Nami," Roxas said truthfully.

"You cheated on me with a guy? What are you, a fag?" Namine sneered the word like it was toxic. "You won't see him again, you hear me Roxas? If you do, I swear."

"You'll do what exactly? I don't love you. Not that way. Why are you insisting we get married?" Roxas questioned.

"Because _I_ love _you_ that way! And I always get what I want. And I want you," Namine told him.

Roxas just stood there. Not saying a word.

"You won't see him again. Is that understood?" she said again.

"I love him," Roxas said suddenly.

"I don't give a shit if you love him! You're mine. You belong to me," Namine told him. "You made a promise in the hospital to me Roxas. I saved you. You made a promise and I intend to make you keep it."

"You don't own me Namine. I love him. I want to be with him," Roxas said.

"What about your promise Roxas? You know, I saved your life. You owe me mine," Namine told him as she walked out of the apartment.

Roxas hung his head.

--

_It was raining that night, Roxas remembered it clearly. He had been so lonely and depressed. Not wanting to live anymore. He'd taken the blade from the kitchen and had scored his arm three times, watching the blood gush out. _

_He cried at the sheer beauty of the crimson colored blood welling up in his wounds. He hadn't wanted to live for awhile now. And there was no one that would understand the pain he was feeling. Not even Sora and Riku could save him._

"_Roxas! Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Namine screamed as she ran into the bathroom seeing him all bloodied up. The cold white tiles on the floor stained with his blood._

"_I don't want to be here anymore Nami," Roxas cried, then passed out from blood loss. _

_Namine had called an ambulance. They'd taken him to the hospital, restrained him for his own safety. He was a danger to himself. Not to others, just himself. _

_He found something he thought he could live with, for. That was Namine. As he laid in the hospital bed, he promised he wouldn't ever try to kill himself again. She yelled and pitched a fit. She said she saved his life and he now owed her. She wanted to get married, so he asked her, hoping she would turn him down, but she hadn't. Now he was stuck with her and he didn't know where to go._

_--_

He had thought he was in love with her, but he just felt obligated to her for saving his life. He did love Axel though and he thought, if he told Axel the truth, he could be free of Namine. So he walked to Axel's apartment which wasn't far from his own.


	6. Almost Goodbye

"I tried to kill myself," Roxas said from his place on the sofa.

Axel stared at him for a second as though he didn't believe what he'd heard.

"Why would you try something like that Roxas?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. I was depressed, lonely. I didn't want to live anymore being so alone. I felt like nothing," Roxas explained.

As best he could, he explained what he'd felt at that time. A year ago. When he'd tried to end his own life.

"Namine found me. She called the ambulance. She told me... she said I owed her. Since she'd saved my life," Roxas told him.

"She sounds like a bitch," Axel said, sitting down next to Roxas on the sofa.

"You don't know the half of it. She says I owe her because of the promise to marry her because she saved my life. My god, I didn't even want to be saved you know? Not at that time," Roxas said. "I feel obligated to her. You know? Like I _have_ to marry her cause she saved me."

"Are..." Axel stopped, not really knowing how to ask, "Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah," Roxas said, not really believing the words himself. Was he okay?

"Axel, could we, you know... could we make love?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Axel told him, smiling as he picked him up and carried him to his bedroom.

--

Slowly, the fire burned inside Roxas' belly. Axel had carefully undressed him and when he grabbed his wrists, he'd finally seen the scars of his attemped suicide. Axel had tears in his eyes as he kissed the pale marked flesh.

"I hate that you tried to end your own life," Axel whispered, tears falling. They were in sharp contrast to the teardrop tattoos on his face.

Roxas was ashamed and tried to snatch his wrist away. He never wanted to show Axel in the first place.

"Make love to me, don't lecture me," Roxas snapped harshly.

"Oh baby, I'm not lecturing you, I'm just... saddened to see such marks on such beautiful skin," Axel told him and continued to kiss his wrist.

His flesh burned from the kissing. He was getting depressed again. All he wanted was to feel close to Axel, the guy he loved. He knew he loved him and not Namine. He had to get out of his engagement somehow.

--

The maelstrom started in his belly and slowly spread out to his toes and fingertips. He felt like he was on fire. Axel made him feel alive and wanted. Namine may as well made Roxas feel dead inside.

The slow burn on his wrist went away as Axel kissed down his chest, making tiny red marks. Marking Roxas as his. God, that felt so good. So hot. Axel dipped his hand down to grasp Roxas' arousal, pumping slowly, despite Roxas panting for it faster. The redhead was taking his time. Because it might be their last time, Axel thought, and pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't be. It couldn't be.

He was so wrapped up in this blond. Literally and figuratively. He wrapped his body around Roxas as he slowly kissed around one nipple, sucking on it gently, then roughly, having the blond arch up and hissing in pleasure.

"Oh god, Axel!" Roxas wheezed.

Axel snickered at the way the blond reacted to his touches. He was going to make sure he never forgot him. He was still saddened by the news that Roxas had tried to end his own life a year ago, but he pushed those morbid thoughts away as he roughed up the other nipple. Roxas squirmed on the bed.

Roxas' phone went off but they ignored it. It kept going off and they kept ignoring it. It was Namine's ringtone and Roxas really didn't want to talk to her or stop what he was doing.

Axel pressed himself to Roxas, kissing down around his belly button causing Roxas to arch up, huffing in response. He was so responsive that Axel thought he'd died and gone to heaven to be blessed with such a beautiful lover.

"I love you," Axel said as he engulfed Roxas' erection in his mouth. Roxas screamed the sentiment back, causing Axel to hum around the arousal in his mouth.

The vibrations sent Roxas into a twitter. He loved this. Making love with Axel. Which he no longer felt was odd that he was gay. He must have been gay the entire time. Axel took his time with Roxas. He really didn't want to believe this could possibly be the last time. School was almost over and Roxas was going to still marry that bitch Namine. If Axel thought about, it was going to make him sick.

"Roxas, calm down so this will be good," Axel muttered, pulling his mouth away from the blond's erection. Roxas was thrashing and wiggling underneath him.

"It's always good with you Axel," Roxas mumbled, "It's the last time isn't it?"

Axel didn't know how to answer that question, so he just ignored it.

He carefully slipped inside Roxas and began to thrust in and out. Roxas began crying as tears filled his eyes from what he was about to lose. Why couldn't he just leave Namine? Why did he have to marry her? Why couldn't he stay with Axel forever?

"I love you Axel. This isn't the last time," Roxas told him, holding him close as the tears melted away.

"Not the last time," Axel repeated, he smiled sadly, thrusting in and out.


	7. Intervention

"Where were you?" Sora asked as Roxas stepped into the apartment.

"I was at Axel's," Roxas told his twin.

"Oh okay. Namine stopped by. She is really pissed off Roxas. You need to talk to her to try to calm her down," Sora said.

"Nothing can calm that bitch down when she's having a tantrum," Riku interjected.

Sora shot him a nasty glare.

"You're not helping Riku!" Sora snapped and Riku laughed in his cereal.

"Sora, I need to break my engagement with Namine. Can you try to help me out?" Roxas asked.

"She's going to be mad you know. I hate when she's mad. She makes all our lives a living hell. Why not ask Kairi for help? At least she's sane," Sora replied.

"At least one of them is sane. Why'd you have to ask Namine anyway?" Riku asked, munching on cereal.

"You know why. She said I owed her, I felt obligated. Now I'm in this mess cause I love Axel and not her and don't want to be with her anymore. She makes me want to die," Roxas said through his teeth. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Oh my god Roxas Strife! Don't you ever say that again!" Sora said, slapping Roxas in the mouth.

"Geez Sora! You didn't have to slap me!" Roxas shouted.

"Don't ever say something like that again! I can't lose you!" Sora shouted, tears in his eyes, pulling Roxas into his arms and hugging him close.

"I'm sorry Sora," Roxas mumbled.

"You know better than to talk like that Rox," Riku told him, putting his bowl in the sink and rinsing it off.

"I know. I'm just upset with having to marry Namine," Roxas said.

"You don't have to marry her if you don't want to Roxas," Kairi said walking into the kitchen.

"Whoa, when'd you get here?" Riku asked.

"Didn't you know not to leave the door unlocked?" Kairi said.

"Anything you can do Kairi?" Sora asked.

"You know my sister. When she wants something, she stops at nothing to get it," Kairi answered. Roxas' face fell. He knew too well. "But I'll see what I can do." Roxas nodded sadly.

--

"No dammit! I don't want to marry her!" Roxas shouted to his parents.

"Why not?" his mother asked.

"There's... there's someone else. I really love them," Roxas said.

"Who dear? Do we know her?" his mother asked again.

"Well, you see, it's not a she," Roxas prepared himself for the backlash that never seemed to come.

"Are you really in love with him?" Cloud asked.

"Yes dad. I really love him. I don't want to marry Namine. But she keeps saying I owe her. So I'm telling you guys, I'm breaking it off with her," Roxas told them.

"If you don't love her, then don't marry her. Simple as that honey," Aerith said to him. Roxas smiled.

"That girl needs to stop telling you that you owe her. You owe her nothing. She was just in the right place at the right time Rox," Cloud told him.

"Yes dad. You two aren't mad?" Roxas asked. Both parents shook their heads. They had known he wasn't happy. And to finally hear that he was with someone else that made him happy made their hearts beat for joy.

Cloud shrugged. "Sora's gay too, so why would we be mad if you're gay as well? We love you both. We just want you to be happy and if you're happy with a man, then so be it."

Roxas felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He called Sora and found out that his twin had formulated a plan of action.

--

Sora and Kairi decided to hold a meeting. Including Axel. Roxas called Axel and asked if he would be willing to come to the meeting to get out of his engagement. He warned that it wouldn't be easy. Axel agreed. But he also said he would try to stay out of the meeting. He would just be there for moral support.

Roxas was going to need all the support he could get. Riku decided he would stay for the meeting as well. He knew what a bitch Namine could be and he figured Roxas would need family to support him when Namine went off on her little Roxas owed her spew.

--

Namine and Kairi sat on the couch together. Riku was standing next to the wall, his arms crossed over his chest staring at Sora, who was pacing the living room carpet.

Axel had just arrived and Roxas was in the kitchen dreading the outcome of this meeting. Namine kept stealing snotty glances at Axel.

"So, why are we all here?" Namine asked. She looked mildly bored. Like anything Roxas had to say to her was going to bore her.

"My brother needs to talk to us?" Sora snapped.

He really didn't like her. They all got along well, but he really never liked her. And how dare she keep telling Roxas he owed her like she was some queen of the world? Sora was so mad at her he wished he could just smack her.

Roxas came into the living room. Staring at Axel as he stood by Riku. Riku draped an arm over Roxas' shoulder, comforting him for he was about to do.

"Namine, I don't want to get married," Roxas said. She glared at him.

"What about your promise?" Namine asked.

Roxas just knew she'd bring that up. Kairi glared at her, then shook her head. She had to stay out of this. She just had to otherwise she would hurt her sister for hurting Roxas.

"I know I promised you. But I really don't want to spend my life with you Namine. I don't love you like that. Please let's stop pretending we are happy with each other. I'm not happy with you," Roxas said.

Namine stood up. She began shouting at him how he was a fag and going to burn in hell. Axel went to say something but Riku stopped him with a look and a shake of his head.

Kairi stood up and smacked Namine. And everyone held their breaths.


	8. Damaged

"Kairi!" Namine said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have got to be the biggest bitch I have ever known! How could you possibly be my sweet baby sister? What has happened to you?" Kairi shouted, rounding on Namine.

Namine looked taken aback.

"I want to get married! I love Roxas. I have always loved him. When I saw him trying to end his life, I knew I could get him to marry me because he would owe me," Namine explained.

"He owes you nothing! You're not a queen! You're just a spoiled little bitch who likes driving everyone apart," Kairi told her sister. She'd had enough.

"Namine, I don't owe you anything. I know you found me that night. I was severely depressed, but I'm better now. I don't love you, please let's stop pretending," Roxas said.

Namine just glared at him.

"But I want you to be with me Roxas. I love you," Namine told him, fiddling with the edge of her white skirt.

"I know you do, but I don't love you. Not like that. And please, before I stop liking you entirely, please let's call off the wedding," Roxas said.

Namine looked at Roxas, before whispering "no."

Roxas held still. He just didn't have to show up at the church right? He didn't have to marry her if he didn't want. She could could hold onto them getting married all she wanted to but Roxas wasn't going to marry her. He just couldn't.

--

"That went well," Sora said sarcastically when everyone left but Riku and Axel.

"Just don't hang out with her anymore Roxas. I don't understand why she's holding onto this so much. So stay away from her. She's obsessing and she's a clingy bitch. You don't need that," Riku stated.

"Axel, come to my room with me?" Roxas said, he was tired and just wanted to be close to the redhead.

Axel nodded and followed Roxas to his room. Riku and Sora just smiled sadly at each other.

--

"I just won't show up at the church. She can do all the planning and paying for a wedding that won't happen," Roxas said as Axel kissed his neck. Roxas moaned around what he said.

"Good idea. Just don't marry her alright?" Axel said, "I don't want to lose you."

"I won't marry her. I don't want her, I want you," Roxas told him, moaning as he jeans were slipped off and Axel pressed himself to his entrance. No foreplay was needed this time as they just wanted to be closer to each other.

"Nnn, Axel," Roxas murmured as Axel moved in and out of him.

"Love you Roxy," Axel said as he watched the blond shudder from his orgasm. That was all it took to make Roxas cum. Axel saying he loved the little blond.

"Love you too," Roxas whispered sleepily.

--

Namine stopped by on Friday of that week. She was happy to see Roxas alone for once. He hadn't been alone all week with either Sora, Riku, Axel and even Kairi keeping him away from her. Roxas was severely depressed. Much worse than he had been a year ago. Namine failed to notice his state of mind though as she went into her dialogue.

"So, you really love him?" she asked.

"Yes, I really love him. I'm sorry about this really," Roxas told her.

She slapped him and his bent back from the blow. She wasn't giving up that easily.

"You will burn in hell if you stay with him Roxas. Men aren't supposed to love one another and you're mine. Now and always," Namine said.

"I don't belong to you! I won't go through with this wedding. When will you stop?" Roxas shouted.

"When you're dead and I can no longer have you!" Namine told him nastily, before she walked out.

--

It seemed to Roxas that he wouldn't be getting out of his engagement anytime soon. He fingered the razor blade in his hand. If Namine needed him dead, he could oblige her. He was so depressed. Not even thinking about Axel made him happy now.

He swiped the blade across his pale skin, reopening an old wound. It hurt, but it was better than the situation he was in.

"Hey Roxas! Whatcha do..." Axel stopped in his tracks in the doorway of the bathroom. "Oh god Rox, no. Please tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry Axel. I'm not happy. I can't make her go away. I failed at my promise and I won't be worth much to you because I'm not a man of my word," Roxas cried as his blood stained the bathroom floor.

"What are you talking about? I thought you told me you just wouldn't show up at the church? Are you going to kill yourself because you don't want to marry her?" Axel asked.

He got a towel and held it to Roxas' bleeding wrist. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill, but it would need to be bandaged. Axel hated seeing his lover this way. He would make Namine pay somehow for putting Roxas through this.

"I-I... Sorry Axel," Roxas began crying and dropped the razor blade allowing Axel to wrap up his cut wrist.

"I thought you said you were okay," Axel commented.

"I thought I was. But things are just too much. Namine stopped by this afternoon. She had a lot to say," Roxas sniffled.

"What exactly did she say to you to make you try this again?" Axel asked sadly.

"That she would stop wanting me to marry her when I was dead and she could no longer have me," Roxas told him, wincing as the bandage came in contact with his flesh.

"That bitch! I will have a serious talk with her. But don't you ever try this again. I don't want to lose you," Axel said to him.

"Axel," Roxas bit his lip.

"Promise me or I'm leaving!" Axel said, tears in the beautiful emerald eyes.

Roxas started to cry harder.

"Please. I can't lose you. I promise," Roxas agreed sadly.


	9. Restrained Again

School had ended with Roxas graduating with a degree in accounting. He liked math and numbers so he took accounting and got his degree. He was also in therapy. Sora, Riku and especially Axel thought it was best for him to have someone objective to talk to.

He however continued to cut once in awhile when he was upset. Something Axel wished he would stop. He was a patient lover though, knowing that Roxas wasn't as strong spirited as he wanted to be. Axel just wished there was something he could do to help the blond. But being there seemed to be the only thing helping. That and the therapy.

So far, he hadn't any suicidal thoughts and just talking to his therapist made him feel much better. He continued to see Axel and avoided Namine at all costs even when bills began coming to his apartment for things for the wedding.

Roxas was leaving his therapist's office when he bumped into Namine, who was holding a bundle of flowers and a notebook.

"Sorry Nami," Roxas said.

"Hello Roxas. I was just picking up a sampling of the flowers for the wedding. You will be there right?" Namine said, squinting her blue eyes.

"No, I won't be there. I told you, I'm not marrying you," Roxas told her.

"We'll see about that," Namine said to him, and walked off.

Roxas was sick of her shit. He couldn't marry her. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't marry her with the way her true colors had come out the past few months and him feeling like he was suffocating whenever he was around her.

--

"He tried to kill himself again Namine!" Kairi shouted at her sister.

"I don't care! He's mine. He belongs to me!" Namine shouted back. "He doesn't even have to marry me anymore. If he doesn't feel like it. But I'll tell you this, he's always going to belong to me."

"You're a real bitch. I want you out of my apartment! I want you gone from my life and if you hurt Roxas or make him do anything that drastic again, I will hurt you myself!" Kairi said and stormed off.

Namine glared. Since Roxas couldn't marry her, or wouldn't marry her actually, she had only one thing to do. Make him see the light. He would be hers. Forever.

Namine laughed.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes, sure, I will come by tonight," Namine said into the phone.

_So the fag wants to see me? I'll go see him then,_ she said to herself.

--

"Why won't you let this go?" Roxas asked.

"You're alive because of me. That says you owe me and like I told you, keep telling you, you belong to me," Namine said. "But if you don't want to marry me, then that's fine. We don't have to get married."

"That's it? You're giving up?" Roxas asked, she nodded. "Finally. Thank you Namine." Roxas was feeling much better by the time Namine left.

However, by the end of the week, a summons arrived for him. Namine had went to court and was suing him for breach of contract! It was insane. Roxas felt depressed and cut himself in the bathroom. Unfortunately, he ended up cutting so deeply he ended up in the hospital, restrained for his own good.

--

Roxas swallowed. Axel was angry.

"How could you do this Roxy?" Axel asked angrily. Roxas was scared at the fury radiating off his lover.

"I can't take it anymore! Dammit! I can't take it anymore don't you understand? Doesn't anyone understand?" Roxas cried.

"I understand baby, but I don't know why you want to kill yourself. Things aren't that bad," Axel said.

"For you! I'm the one being sued by some psychotic bitch!" Roxas snorted derisively.

"And you have me goddammit! You have me and you're trying to throw me away!" Axel shouted.

The nurses came running and asked them to please keep it down or Axel would have to leave.

"You know what? That's it. I'm out of here. I... don't know if I should return," Axel said, running a hand through his hair.

"Axel, please! I can't lose you to this," Roxas began crying harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted things to end.

"I don't know if I can handle this anymore Roxas. I could have lost you if your brother and Riku hadn't of found you. You lost so much blood. Look at you? You're in a hospital, restrained. They may not let you out anytime soon. You're suicidal," Axel explained.

"I love you Axel," Roxas said, trying to lift his arms up, but the pain that shot through his wrists hurt so much and the restraints wouldn't let him lift too far. He was trying to beckon to Axel, but he couldn't.

"I love you too baby. I love you so much but I won't stand by and watch you do this to yourself. I'm going to talk to that bitch," Axel said angrily.

"Will you come back?" Roxas asked, dreading the answer.

"I... I don't know if I should. You don't seem happy. Not with me or anything," Axel told him.

"Please Axel. Please come back," Roxas cried as Axel kissed him on the forehead and then left.

Roxas cried himself to sleep. He'd lost everything.

--

Axel walked out of the hospital, lighting a cigarette. He couldn't stand to be near his lover when he was restrained like that. It tore at his heart and broke his soul.

He loved Roxas, but if the blond kept hurting himself, he couldn't be with him. He couldn't watch someone he loved slowly trying to kill himself. He had thought the therapy was working but when Namine had sent that summons, it seemed to switch something off inside Roxas.

Axel was going to talk the girl and try to make her see that she was killing Roxas.


	10. Promises

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope this story was worth your time reading and I'm happy you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Though some chapters made me cry while typing them up. Until next time!

--

"Hello, can I help you?" Namine asked as she stood in the doorway of Kairi's apartment.

She was there to pack up her things and leave. Her sister wanted her out, she'd get out. Things were such a mess in her life. All she had left was nothing. She was suing Roxas because he had been hers and that redhead had taken him away from her. She wanted Roxas to pay.

"He's in the hospital because of what you're doing to him," Axel told her.

Namine's eyes snapped up. She hadn't known that. Hadn't known Roxas had tried again to kill himself.

"Did he promise you too? And then break it? Is that why you're here? For consolation?" Namine laughed harshly.

"No, I'm not here for consolation. I am here to ask you to please stop this. You're killing him," Axel told her.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort. He is doing this to himself. He was mine until you showed up," Namine told him.

"Why, Namine, are you doing this?" Axel asked.

"Because, he was mine until you took him away. I want him to pay for hurting me," she said bitterly. "Looks like he is paying though. Dearly."

"If I hit women, you'd be on the floor by now darling," Axel sneered.

"How gentlemanly of you that you don't," Namine scoffed.

"Leave him alone or you will be the one in the hospital. Just because I don't hit women, doesn't mean my sister won't or that your sister won't either," Axel told her. His voice deadly serious.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked narrowing her blue eyes.

"You got it right darling," Axel said sweetly. "You leave Roxas alone. I'll pay you for the broken engagement. How much do you want?"

"How much did it say on the summons?" Namine asked snidely.

He told her and she nodded. She glared. She doubled her price. She needed the money anyway as she needed to find an apartment and pay rent. She hadn't had a commission for any paintings in the last three months and her savings were dwindling.

Axel sighed and wrote a check. He would have paid her triple to get her out of Roxas' life.

"I hope that covers it all. Now will you leave him alone?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. She nodded and held her hand out for the check.

"Pleasure doing business with you. You can tell Roxas to fuck himself," Namine told him as she held the door open for him.

"Why would he fuck himself when he has me to do it for him?" Axel returned nastily.

Namine's eyes widened as she held the door open wider and then slammed it shut when Axel finally walked out.

--

Roxas was still depressed when Axel hadn't come by for three days. He was informed by Sora that the case was dropped per Namine's request. Roxas was happy about that, but severely down from missing Axel. Thinking he'd never see the redhead again. He cried himself to sleep every night missing his lover.

Axel looked at Roxas, the restraints had been removed and he was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey baby," Axel said softly but loud enough for Roxas to be able to wake up.

Roxas groggily opened his eyes. The blue eyes widening with happiness when he saw his lover standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Axel!" Roxas said. He reached out his arms for the redhead.

"Hey baby," Axel said again, going into the other's embrace and kissing Roxas on the head. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm being released on Wednesday," Roxas told him. It was Monday so they had a day and a half to go.

"That's awesome," Axel put the flowers down when he'd pulled from the embrace of his tiny lover.

"Where were you?" Roxas asked, sitting up in the bed.

"I was doing some thinking after I took care of our little problem," Axel told him.

"Huh? Took care of it? How did you do that?" Roxas asked.

Axel then told him about meeting with Namine and what had happened there. Roxas' eyes widened when he got to the part that he'd paid her off.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Roxas said, he felt guilty. Axel had used his hard earned money to pay a debt Roxas owed. Roxas felt saddened by this. But happy that Axel loved him so much.

"I did have to do it. I wanted that bitch out of your life. I wanted her to stop making you hurt yourself. You need to promise me, you won't ever try to kill yourself again," Axel said.

"I didn't try to kill myself this time Axel. I just... accidentally cut too deeply. But I will try not to cut anymore alright? I can't promise because it's something that I feel I sometimes need to do to let my pain out, but I will try. And I will go back to therapy to get better. I just love you so much. Please... please don't leave me again," Roxas began crying.

Axel took him into his arms and held him close.

"I won't ever leave you baby," Axel said suddenly, "Marry me."

Roxas gasped as he pulled out of the embrace.

"Why do you want me Axel? I cut myself to hurt myself. I'm worthless," Roxas said.

"No, baby, you're everything. Everything I could ever want. You're beautiful and smart and I love you so much. I don't want to live without you," Axel told him. Roxas was crying harder. "I could never want anyone as much as I want you. Please say you'll marry me."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Roxas shouted happily through his tears. He threw his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him on the lips.

--

Roxas promised to marry Axel and he intended to keep that promise. He was released from the hospital and back in therapy. With time, he slowly stopped cutting himself.

They got married that spring on a warm sunny day. Axel in his suit and Roxas in a little outfit that was a cross between a dress and silky pantsuit. Roxas didn't care if he looked funny, though everyone told him he looked stunning.

He said his vows, intending on keeping every promise he made. Axel smiled at him, tears in his beautiful emerald eyes as they both swore to love one another for eternity. Roxas cried tears of joy when Axel kissed him after the priest told them they were a married couple.

Roxas was finally happy.


End file.
